The final battle?
by allegro63
Summary: Wrote this just for fun. The character Heartdamoose is a member of The Third Floor forum of which this author is a member. This will also likely be featured at that sight somewhere.


The battle lines had been drawn, and were now in disarray. Combatants on both sides had fallen, some to never rise again; Lupin, his werewolf's curse forever lifted. As Tonks held him in her arms weeping inconsolably, Bellatrix Black Lestrange broken and forgotten with a look of utter surprise etched permanently on her face. Others were injured or transformed so that they were effectively taken out of battled. Peter Pettigrew had been turned into a slug by Neville Longbottom, just before he himself succumbed to his injuries and had retreated.

That left only the main players in this deadly game. The Dark Lord and an badly injured but still defiant Lucius Malfoy on one side, and Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasly on the other. The boys were exhausted, and out of options having their compatriots fall one by one out of the action. Harry could barely stand, and Ron was not far behind his friend. However he still managed enough strength to hold Harry up and on his feet.

"So now we come to the end of it," Voldemort sneered. "Where are all your friends? Gone I see, run away, dead or incapacitated." As he gestured to what was the former Transfiguation teacher, who had been transformed into a goldfish, and was flopping around on the ground gasping for air. "You have nothing left except your worthless friend and soon you won't have him either." Harry, though exhausted beyond words, managed to retort." And what do you have? A Malfoy, more interested in himself then serving you….Oh and you yourself, which still isn't much as I still haven't been vanquished."

Voldemort laughed at Harry's audacious statement, knowing full well that the boy was done, and couldn't defeat a dust mote, much less the most powerful wizard in the world. He began to raise his hand to once and for all put an end to the annoying Potter when he heard maniacal laughter. Everyone naturally turned to the sound of laughter and were surprised to see a girl running towards them. Not only was she running, and laughing as she neared, she occasionally broke into skipping. "What the hell…" Ron muttered, as he absently pulled a couple of celery stalks out of his pocket, and handed one to Harry. Wonder where she came from."

Voldemort and Malfoy were equally surprised. "Get rid of her!" voldemort commanded his minion. Malfoy just stood there, as the girl, exclaimed. "OOOO. There you are! I've been looking all over for you. "She ran up to Lucius, threw her arms around him and planted a big wet kiss right on his mouth. "You are Ca-ute but such a bad boy." Before he knew what had happened, the girl had put a freezing charm on him and Lucius Malfoy found himself immobile.

The girl, noticing Harry and Ron, waved wildly at them. Harry weakly waved back, and Ron gestured with his celery stalk before absently taking a bite out of it. "Hi," the girl said. I'm Heartdamoose, and I heard there was a big party, and I Loooooovvve parties." Turning to Voldemort, who had recovered somewhat, and was raising his wand to vanquish the interloper, Heartdemoose grabbed the Dark Lord by the arm and said 'Let's dance." Pulling out her wand, she conjured a table, and pulled the surprised Voldemort up on it with her. Digging a huge flask of firewhiskey, she took a rather large swig, and then jammed the bottle into Voldemort's mouth and tipped. Voldemort sputtered and spit, and his eyes started to blaze in fury. Just then he noticed that his feet were moving on their own violation as Heartdamoose had cast a dancing feet jinx on his shoes. "Goody. A dancing partner at last." She spun Voldemort around, caught him, dipped, then spun him again. This time she spun a bit too hard and he went flying through the air, feet still keeping a lively step as he soared, until he hit the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh, drat! I lose more dancing partners that way. Oh well, this party was dull anyway." Heartdamoose replied. Then jumping off the table, she conjured it away, pointed her wand at Voldemort who was turned into a butterfly. "Toodles." She cried as she skipped away, the scent of fire-whisky wafting behind her.

Harry and Ron, hadn't moved from the spot they had been standing, too surprised to move. It had happened so quickly, only moments and Voldemort was reduced to a butterfly. Ron was the first to recover. "err Harry, you think we need to catch him and put him in a jar?" "I guess so." Harry replied. Just then both boys noticed something moving through the grass, and then they realized it was Mrs. Norris, who had apparently been hunting. She noticed the movement of Voldemort's wings as he regained consciousness, and before either boy could react, she had pounced on the hapless butterfly and made a nice snack of the former Dark Lord.

"Well, that was interesting." Ron said as they watched Mrs. Norris wash her face. "Let's go home." Harry said, "I wanna sleep for a month." "Sure," Ron said. "Let's go home." Then noticing the celery stalk still in Harry's hand said. "you gonna eat that?"

Voldemort woke up with a start. The figments of his dream still lingering in his mind. "What a horrible nightmare!" He thought. "This is the last time I eat Bellatrix's "Lastrange Delight". Rolling over he attempted to go back to sleep, willing his mind to not think about butterflies.


End file.
